Another Day In The Sky
by lamuria.eclipse
Summary: If Megatron thinks he can claim his revenge on Starscream in the sky... well, then he's got another thing coming. One-shot requested by cai-ann.


**To cai-ann (who requested this one-shot): I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I apologize for the unbearably long wait, along with family problems I had a bunch of other requests that I needed to finish and a major loss of inspiration. Not to mention all the friggin' finals I just finished. But **_**I**_** didn't even think it would take this long to post this, so I'm sorry. **

**Note: This one-shot occurs some time after the events of my two-shot **_**Apocalypse**_**, but it is not required to read that to understand this one-shot. But know that this one-shot **_**does**_** contain spoilers for my "seeker series", so if you would like to read the first three first, be my guest. (**_**A Little Too Late For Second Thoughts**_**; chapter story,**_** The Flight of a Lifetime**_**; one-shot, **_**Apocalypse**_**; two-shot.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers… so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Hurtling through the stratosphere, Starscream executed his favorite acrobatic maneuvers with graceful precision. His cpu sizzled with annoyance as the wind whipped around the f-15's frame in an unintentional attempt at cooling the jet down. Skyfire beat the prideful seeker in a battle of the wits, consequentially Starscream took to his greatest refuge, the sky. Despite the fact that he had changed immensely during his stay with the Autobots, he still hadn't quite gotten rid of his self-devouring pride.

111111111111

Megatron grumbled incoherently as he forced his way through the many trees' annoyingly outstretched arms. _'Slaggin' organic planet…' _The Decepticon Commander thought bitterly.

Earlier, Soundwave had informed him of an energon reading close to the Autobot's territory, so naturally Megatron put together a team to investigate. When they arrived at their destination though, none of the brilliant violet energy that had an infamous ethereal glow to it was anywhere to be seen. It was infuriating.

The scream of a jet engine caused the mech to look skyward, he narrowed his optics. None of the other Decepticons with him seemed to notice that their former second in command had just flown right over their heads. Turning to Soundwave, Megatron said, "Lead them back to base. I have some unfinished business to attend to…"

"As you command." The stoic bot replied.

Megatron returned his gaze to the sky. _'I will regain my dignity from my insufferable defeat the last time we danced our deadly dance.'_

111111111111

Starscream huffed. He hated losing, especially to Skyfire.

Suddenly something didn't feel right… the seeker looked around, and was immediately fed up. It was Megatron. Starscream didn't care how much the Decepticon wanted to get back at him, he just wasn't in the mood for the silver mech's antics. Not today. Instead of turning to face the impending threat, he pushed his boosters to go faster.

Megatron was momentarily stunned, but then he growled. "Starscream, you coward! Come back and face me!"

Starscream looked back in amusement at the Decepticon commander. "What's the matter, Megatron? Having trouble keeping up?" He sneered and then pulled up until he performed a loop to taunt him further.

Infuriated, Megatron closed in on the seeker and nearly reached him, but it was all in vain. Starscream twirled out his reach and snickered. "Is that all you got?"

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, I'm scared now."

"I told you to shut up!" Megatron was determined.

"Yeah? Well as far as I'm concerned I don't answer to you anymore, or have you forgotten?"

The Decepticon shook with rage and fired at the seeker. Starscream did a barrel roll to the left and successfully avoided the shot. "I'm unimpressed, Megatron."

Megatron fired again but this time the shot just barely grazed the seeker's wing. Before the mech could react Starscream abruptly spun his frame to face his opponent and let loose his treacherous missiles.

Megatron grunted on impact and had to take several kliks to stop himself from falling out of the sky. Once he steadied himself he curled his hands into bitter fists and glared upwards at his former second in command. His optics widened however, because two other Autobots— Skyfire and Skywarp— were in front of him with their weapons charged and ready to shoot. Starscream, not far behind and floating in his bipedal form, was looking just as surprised as Megatron.

"Your cpu must have completely fried for you to have tried to confront Starscream on Autobot soil." Skyfire hissed. "Now get lost."

"Yeah, what he said." Skywarp agreed.

Megatron glared at them for an extended period of time before he finally and begrudgingly complied. He figured it probably wasn't the smartest thing to take on all three of them right now.

Skywarp whooped in triumph, but it was cut short as Starscream's palm smacked into the side of his helmet. "Ow! What was that for 'Screamer?"

"I could've taken care of him on my own." He growled in frustration.

"Of course you could've." Skyfire blurted, smiling sheepishly. "I just wanted to check on you after I beat your aft in our witty competition."

Skywarp made an action that resembled a human cough. "Um, actually we detected a Decepticon signal and I warped us out here. Skyfire's just too arrogant to admit how proud of himself he is for actually beating you… for once."

Skyfire narrowed his optics.

Starscream scoffed. "I think you both are just a couple of slags."

The violet seeker shrugged. "Guilty as charged." He smirked. "Now c'mon, let's go back to base. I wanna see the look on Ironhead's face when he realizes what I did."

Sighing, Starscream said, "I don't even want to know…"

**(A/N) Ug, horrible. I'm sorry but this was kinda rushed. I only had today to finish this before my week became extremely busy, **_**again**_**. My school's having a musical (Zombie Prom) and I have to be there at the rehearsals cuz I'm doing the spotlight. I know I also probably had mistakes and stuff, but once I have time again, I will go back and fix them. Thankies for reading! **


End file.
